


Iron Man In Bedrock

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flintstones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Tony Stark also known as Iron Man ends up in Bedrock.





	Iron Man In Bedrock

AN: This is for the Fan Art Mashup Challenge deviantART. I hope that y'all will like it. This ended up being more sad than I thought that it would be. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Tony Stark also known as Iron Man ends up in Bedrock.

xxxxxx

Tony Stark also known as Iron Man was currently eighty five years old living in an retirement home and he has been for the better part of fifteen years. How did Tony end up in living a retirement home in bedrock, you ask?. This is what happened. Tony and the rest of the Avengers were fighting a new enemy who they have never fought before that very moment. They were using a brand new technology that could anything or anyone to another universe. Their enemy was about to their brand new weapon on War Machine aka James Rhodes and Tony without hesitation jumped in front of Rhodes and he was blasted by the weapon which didn't kill him but it had immediately sent Tony to Bedrock and he had blacked out right as he got hit by said enemy's weapon.

When he woke up a few hours later, he had suddenly realized that he wasn't in his own world, he wasn't even in his own universe, but another universe entirely. This new world that Tony was now in, was very much like the Prehistoric era from his world and then Tony had spent a good eight years of his live there trying to get back home, but he couldn't so he had then decided to make this other universe his new home. He met a very beautiful woman Pepp and they had then dated for two years before they had got married and then about another two years, they had twins.

They named them after Tony's parents and they had spent many years together until both Tony and Pepp went to live in a retirement home when they had both turned seventy years old. Their kids had married and had families of their own. When they were both eighty years old, Tony's beloved wife Pepp had died and he was heartbroken, but he knew that when he himself dies, he will see her again and then at eighty five years, it has been exactly five since his wife had died and so at eighty five years old Tony Stark dies in his rocking chair in a retirement home in a town named Bedrock.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I'm sorry that it's so sad. I hope that y'all will like regardless. As always please read and review.


End file.
